


24 hours is not enough to love like you love

by honeysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends Helping Each Other Heal, Making Out, Sneaky kisses, Whipped Girlfriends, i just love this pairing so much ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparks/pseuds/honeysparks
Summary: Alex takes Claire on a date to the art gallery & Claire, though reluctant, learns to perhaps look at things differently





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of my insomnia and obsession with being a gay art hoe, it's literally just girlfriends being cute :'-)
> 
> title from '24' by lana del rey

When Alex had said she was planning for them to go somewhere cool, Claire had thought that they were maybe going to the movies, to see that new horror film that everyone at university wouldn't shut up about, or maybe the theme park that she'd been meaning to visit with a couple of friends anyway.

But she had not, at all, expected to be dragged headfirst into a fucking art gallery. (Like, seriously, there were velvet ropes in front of the paintings as if they were more than just glorified splashes of paint.)

"Seriously?!" Claire groans, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Alex.

"No, wait, hear me out!" Alex's tone is defensive, like she'd known beforehand exactly what Claire would say, and how she would say it. "This place just opened, so I wanted to get in before they start charging crazy rates. And," she says, like it'll change Claire's opinion on the whole thing, "They're having an Edward Gorey exhibit. I thought you might like that."

Claire's first thought is, 'Who The Hell is Edward Gorey And Why Should I Care Anyway?'

Her second thought is that it's amazing, how Alex has managed to find something that she's interested in and she thinks Claire might like. It's thoughtful and utterly too cheesy for her standards, but it's also what Alex has done ever since the first time Claire asked her out. So, naturally, her third thought is that she loves her for it.

Before she says anything, she slips an arm around her girlfriend's waist and plants a chaste kiss on her lips. Not only does it deliver the message of her thankfulness, it also acts as a giant 'F.U.' to the lady eyeing them with a disgusted look on her face.

"You are exceptional, Jones," Claire drawls, keeping her hand securely on Alex's waist before she continues, "But art isn't my thing. It really, really isn't. Show me blood and guts and gore, and you got me! But this? Paint and fancy lines and colours? Not my thing."

Alex's eyes stay on Claire's lips as she speaks, and the look in her eyes says she's just about ready to have her there and then. But then she shakes her head fondly and, tousling Claire's blond curls, she says, "You are up to your neck in issues big and small, you know that?"

Claire's nose is crinkled in annoyance, but her lips quirk upward in a way that shows she isn't upset. "As if you aren't, sweetheart." She sighs dramatically. "Now, c'mon, show me what's so damn great about a bunch of dead people's doodles."

Half an hour and lots of whining from Claire later, the blonde was, surprisingly, almost enjoying herself. Alex was so into the paintings, so into the details and little excerpts of the artists' lives displayed in squares beside the artwork- there was nothing left for Claire to do but to admire the awe and eagerness in her voice as she rambled on about whatever it was that made Van Gogh so interesting.

As they'd been walking through the musty building crammed to the brim with exotic and unusual pieces of art along with the more mainstream ones that had people taking selfies with them, Alex had scooped up whatever brochures there were offered along the way. And because she was, as she put it, "The only one truly paying attention to the masterpieces that you are so taking for granted, you can hold the bloody brochures."

Admittedly, Claire had just been looking for something to grumble about as she wailed about her hands being too full for her to be romantic and kiss Alex in front of the paintings. But it wasn't all for naught; rather abruptly (though she certainly wasn't complaining), Claire found herself being shoved into a little space behind a canvas that looked like it had been massacred by someone seeing gold paint for the first time.

"I've always wanted to do this," Alex admits, biting her lip almost shyly as she moves her hands to rest on Claire's waist.

A witty remark is three-quarters of its way up her threat when suddenly, Alex's lips are on hers and a hand is sliding up her back to tangle in her hair and pull her closer. She can't help but moan softly into the kiss, her teeth tugging gently at Alex's bottom lip as she hooks her fingers in the belt loop of her jeans.

The risk that anyone could easily stumble upon their little make-out session just makes it even hotter, and soon Claire is forcing herself to pull away before she ends up getting them both off right there and then.

Alex is a sight: something Claire thinks is prettier than all the artwork in the place combined, and something she'd gladly have framed up on her wall. With her lips as swollen and pink, cheeks flushed, and eyes slightly glazed over like she's just waking up from a dream holding her captive, Claire thinks it's a wonder she isn't constantly fighting off admirers and others vying for her attention and affection.

"Jesus, babe, you are something else," Claire remarks in a low whistle of a breath before she leans in and captures her lips in a searing kiss. One hand playfully smacks her ass and earns a fond but slightly irritated look from Alex. "Now, what exactly have you always been wanting to do, besides nearly getting laid in public?"

At the crude joke, Alex slaps Claire's shoulder lightly, a pout resting on her lips as she shakes her head. "I've always wanted to be kissed, _really kissed_ , by someone who means something to me... Near that painting," she pauses to gesture to the one they're hiding behind, the gold-ridden picture that Claire is prompted to finally look at properly.

It's two lovers, tangled in an embrace. The rest of the painting is mostly dramatic patterns and unnecessary amount of yellow and bright gold, but Claire maybe starts to understand it a bit more, starts to see the big deal about the artwork. She stares at it for a moment longer, absorbing the details that she wants to take in. When she's done, she turns back to Alex, who looks like she's watching something magnificent on television.

"What?" Claire barks, slightly unsettled and alarmed that she's just been caught red-handed appreciating something she's literally been bitching about the whole time.

"You are exceptional, Novak," Alex says, her words mirroring the ones told to her at the beginning of their little gallery adventure.

The way Claire flinches at the mention of her last name is not lost on Alex, but she figures she won't press on it. They both had their scars and wounds to heal from, and while she unfortunately couldn't erase any of the shitty backstories they each had, she was glad to be there as a metaphorical band-aid and soothing cream, always happy to soften the blows of the past. The tightening of Claire's hand in hers says everything it needs to. Alex smiles.

They sneak out of their little corner, ignoring the disapproving looks from older people at Claire's dishevelled hair and Alex's slightly smudged lipstick. It adds to the cheap thrill, and makes for another story to reminisce on in the future.

The paintings don't seem so bad after that, or maybe it's just Claire seeing them through a different lens, one she didn't even know she had. She certainly enjoys the Edward Gorey exhibition, and laughs her heart out at 'The Doubtful Guest.' She could deal with Alex's 'I-told-you-so's; sometimes it was just nice to have something to laugh uncontrollably about.

-

**Facebook Notification (1):  
Claire Novak has added _The Kiss_ by Gustav Klimt as her favourite artwork.**

**Author's Note:**

> if u don't already know edward gorey, check him out he has really funny pieces like 'the doubtful guest' pls go look at that


End file.
